


Valance Venture's

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Blood and Violence, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Made up words, Magic, Magical Accidents, Mirrors, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Talking Animals, Talking Trees, Weiss's Playlist is sin and nobody can change my mind, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Legends speak of an interdimensional plain for the souls of the lost, dead, or supernatural entities run by the Eldritch, Guide of Fates and Judge of Sin.Enter Ruby Rose, paranormal enthusiast with a tendency to get into trouble for the sake of her "investigations," as well as dragging all of her friends with her.When a new shop opens up in her little home of Patch, the only strange thing about it is the Shop Keep."So...what do you do for a living?""I'm a traveling Shop Keep. This is my temporary stop for the Summer.""Hm, what do you have in the back?""Souls of the Damned.""Really?! Can I see?!""No. Kid, buy something or let me stock the shelves!"





	1. The Odd One Out

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord I gotta stop with the impulse writing ideas...but I don't regret it

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't like Ruby meant to be nosy. She just had a lot of questions that needed to be answered is all. Can't blame a girl for being curious right? Or keeping multiple diaries about every single odd occurrence that ever happened in Patch and personal theories about most of it's people or legends and myths...right?

Exactly.

Anyway, it was Summer, one of her favorite times of the year for a few reasons. School was out, which left her to stay up as late as she wanted exploring the woodland that surrounded the town. And, in about a month, her bestest friend Weiss would get out of school too and come down to visit! She often kept in contact with her through text, email, or video calls. How did she make friends with someone in Atlas, a city that was hours away from Patch you may ask? Well, it was kind of her Uncle Qrow's fault. He wanted to take her and Yang for that Summer about 2 years back, and of course her dad Taiyang was all for it. They didn't get to see Qrow that often due to his job that requires him to travel a lot. No one really knows what he does, but he does it well, at least Ruby assumes so.

But, he happened to be in Atlas, which wouldn't be much of an inconvenience since it wasn't too terribly far. So, it was a couple weeks after they had gotten there, and Qrow took them to see a movie. She forgot what it was called, but she knew it was an action and adventure one. At one of the many explosions that happened throughout it, Ruby got really excited and cheered like at least half of the theater did. Unfortunately, it sent the large tub of hot and buttery pop corn in her lap flying a few rows below them.

A little bit of screaming and getting kicked out of the theater later, that's how she meet Weiss. And they seemed to keep running into each other every day after. So, by some miracle, Ruby randomly apologized for the pop corn, Weiss apologized for freaking out, and bam! The start of a new friendship.

Moving on, it was time to begin the annual Summer long investigation of Patches local legends! It was something she's done every year for nearly 10 years, and for sure something will happen this Summer, she knew it! After all, a new shop had opened up about three days prior to School finally letting out. In a small town like Patch where everyone knew everyone, new people usually stuck out like a sore thumb.

A perfect target.

Ruby was actually on her way to interview the Shop Keep, gotta follow the trail while it's hot. It took only a few minutes to walk, and so far the outside didn't look too suspicious. Messily scrawled at the top in big block letters was,"Valance Venture's," and in smaller block letters below it read,"for the needs of all who seek."

Okay, never mind, that's definitely a weird slogan.

Ruby entered with caution, a little chiming of the bell startled her, she didn't know why, but this place just...it felt weird, if that makes any sense.

"Welcome to Valance Venture's, would you like to make a trade?"

Ruby wanted to say she didn't scream...but she totally did,"AH!" She even dropped her diary, but quickly picked it back up and whirled around to face the assailant.

They weren't actually that intimidating, a bit on the tall side, definitely a girl, carrying a large cardboard box, dressed in what she assumed was their work uniform, and giving her a mildly annoyed glare. Probably cause of her screaming.

"Uh...sorry?"

Ruby was embarrassed, but now her curiosity was truly peaked. Because there was no chiming bell sound at all, and no one behind the counter when she came in...assuming she came through the front door since they were behind her, how in the world did they do so without making a single sound?

They rolled their eyes,"It's fine. Could you maybe move, you're in front of the shelf I have stock."

Ruby practically jumped out of the way, set the box down next to them and began to put the items in it there. She observed, taking some notes,'Tall, silent, grumpy. Possibly a Vampire. Items in the box they carried...books, magazines, little card sets...curtains?'

"Excuse me?"

They glanced over for a second, but continued their task,"Yes?"

"What kind of shop is this exactly?"

They looked her right in the eyes, it was an unreadable stare,"The kind for those who seek."

"Right..." Ruby was a bit creeped out, but that was a good sign, maybe this place really is perfect for her Summer investigation." What's your name?"

"Call me Mojo. And before you ask, it is my real name." 

Ruby closed her mouth at that, she was going to ask too...

She looked around the shop a bit, it wasn't huge, but not too small. About the size of your average Quick Trip. And she could see a bit behind the counter, which was closed off save for the door that was probably the entrance to it. There was another door behind that counter. It shouldn't be possible, she saw how big this place was from almost every angle before she came in here and that room shouldn't be there. Now...how to bring it up without sounding suspicious.

"So...what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a traveling Shop Keep. This is my temporary stop for the Summer."

She wrote that down,"Hm, what do you have in the back?"

Mojo stood, carrying the empty box and setting it on the counter,"Souls of the Damned."

Of course she didn't detect the obvious sarcasm,"Realy?! Can I see?!"

Mojo looked down at her, expression flat while her tone carried frustration,"No. Kid, buy something or let me stock the shelves!"

"I am letting you--"

"--I meant in silence." The taller girl quickly snapped, reaching over the counter for another box.

Ruby pouted, but switched to a determined glare,"I was leaving anyway. But I will be back tomorrow!"

Mojo didn't even turn around this time, but as she was going out the door, over the chiming of the bell, she heard them muttering,"Oh son of a Konkpomp..."

What in the heck was a Konkpomp?!

She absolutely has to talk to Weiss about this...


	2. Smart Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Wow...that place does sound a bit creepy."

"I knnnoowww..." Ruby groaned, letting her head lull back,"You have to help me check this place out when you get here. This is clearly a two man job in the least!"

"Can you really wait a month for me before you go galavanting off into one of your escapades?"

"...no."

"I thought as much, just please don't let last Summer's incident repeat..."

Ruby dramatically put a hand on her chest, sounding mildly offended,"I'll have you know that I had every right to think Zwei was secretly a Wizard."

She could see Weiss roll her eyes,"I agree he has an abnormal intelligence, but he is far from a Wizard in disguise."

"Fine, maybe he's some sort of Hell Hound."

"Oh Ruby..." Weiss said with affection, as well as exasperation,"well, I have to go. Father wants all of us present for lunch..."

Ruby winced in sympathy,"Good luck fist bump?" She asked, holding up her fist and lightly putting it on the screen. Weiss smiled a little, but for Ruby it was still a win in her book,"That's 678." She said while her friend also put her fist up on the screen.

"You're still keeping count?"

"Always Princess, your smiles are a priceless commodity that I have the privilege to witness."

This actually got Weiss to laugh,"You're such a dolt."

A distant call of her friends name signaled her time to leave,"Tell me about what you find, see you later."

"See ya Weiss."

The call ended, and Ruby sighed,"355."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss was right on the money when she said Ruby wouldn't be able to wait. She knew she told the Shop Keep she'd be back tomorrow, but that didn't mean she couldn't get another look at it from the outside. The interior didn't match the exterior! She had to know more about that back room.

It was around 12 so maybe Mojo took a lunch break? It wasn't as if the shop was officially open since she was still unpacking boxes, but everyone needs to eat right?

Actually, her own stomach was beginning to growl. Eh, research first, food later.

Of course when she got there, it looked the same save for a few boxes sitting just beside the door. Alright, now she just had to--

"Whoa--oof!" She tripped. Ruby immediately turned over to see what exactly she tripped on.

"Meow."

Oh, it was a black cat!

She reached out slowly, and it looked at her curiously, amber eyes gleamed with an certain intelligence as it watched Ruby. She wasn't unnerved by it, Zwei sometimes got that look too. The cat met her half way, butting it's head against the palm of her hand, purring. Ruby giggled, eagerly petting the little kitty that distracted her from her previous goal.

"Careful, a black cat crossing your path is considered bad luck."

The cat's ears flicked, appearing mildly annoyed at the interruption. Ruby followed the cat's gaze, it was Mojo. She was only a few feet away from them, arms crossed and an amused smile directed towards the cat.

"Oh Blake, I'm only teasing."

Ruby guessed she meant the cat, as it hissed lightly at the name,"Blake is their name?"

Mojo nodded,"Yes, she needs to come inside anyway. It's lunch."

Blake narrowed her eyes and swiftly planted a paw on Ruby's leg, Mojo rolled hers in turn,"Come on, that will be handled in due time. Come inside for now."

Ruby was a little...well, she didn't know really. Mojo, whom she already had a weird feeling about, was talking to her cat like it was a person. To be fair, she sometimes did that with Zwei, but...it was different.

Blake gave Ruby one last look, before reluctantly going to wait by the door. Mojo gestured for her to get up, which Ruby did, still weary of what just happened.

"Ruby, give this to Sun when you see him," Mojo handed her a banana which had been tucked under her arm the entire time. She was tempted to just walk away, cause what obligation did she hold for this stranger? But, she took the fruit, and Mojo nodded in approval, walking back to the shop.

Blake and Mojo went in, the bell chiming lightly as it always did, leaving Ruby with more questions then the last time.

One thing out of that whole experience bothered her more then anything...

"How did she know my name?" Ruby muttered, staring at the banana like it held all the answers. It didn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
